The use of voice and data networks has greatly increased as the number of personal computing and communication devices, such as laptop computers, mobile telephones, Smartphones, tablets, et cetera, has grown. The astronomically increasing number of personal mobile communication devices has concurrently increased the amount of data being transmitted over the networks providing infrastructure for these mobile communication devices. As these mobile communication devices become more ubiquitous in business and personal lifestyles, the abilities of these networks to support all of the new users and user devices has been strained. Thus, a major concern of network infrastructure providers is the ability to increase their bandwidth in order to support the greater load of voice and data communications and particularly video that are occurring. Traditional manners for increasing the bandwidth in such systems have involved increasing the number of channels so that a greater number of communications may be transmitted, or increasing the speed at which information is transmitted over existing channels in order to provide greater throughput levels over the existing channel resources.
Transmitting devices transmit a pilot signal over a pilot channel to a receiving device in order to determine channel state information for a communications channel between the transmitter and the receiver. When multiple pilot channel signals are being transmitted from a number of transmitting devices to a receiving device, interference between the pilot channels may cause pilot channel contamination. Thus, some manner for mitigating the effects of pilot channel contamination would greatly benefit the communications process.